Rewired
by Lufia1
Summary: Brad Crawford receives an email from his long-forgotten sister, Catherine. Rated PG-13 for language.


Rewired, by Lufia  
  
Author's notes: Weiss Kreuz doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Koyasu Takehito-sama  
and Project Weiss. Catherine Crawford is a character of my own creation.  
  
  
To: NASDAQhacker@freemail.com  
From: TabbyCat@freemail.com  
Subject: Miss you  
Date: January 17, 2001 3:50pm EDT  
  
Hey Bradley, do you even remember me? I found your old email address when I was   
cleaning out my room over Christmas break. I don't even know if you check this   
anymore, or if you've discontinued the account. I refuse to think like Mom. She's   
depressing when it comes to you. I for one know better. If you don't want to tell us   
what's up, that's fine, but you can't stop me trying to write you. I won't pry.  
  
The readjustment to school's going well. I'm a junior in college now, if you can   
believe it. Last time we saw each other I was in fourth grade. I had my 21st   
birthday in November. Yes, I can officially get plastered now. I won't though, so   
don't worry. Classes so far seem pretty lame. I'm hoping they'll pick up. My Greek   
class is evil. This guy lives for ancient language, it seems, and doesn't get that we   
have other shit to do. Sometimes I want to wring his stupid neck. I have him for   
Latin too. Yes, I'm a glutton for punishment. Did I mention I'm a Latin major?   
You're probably looking at the screen with this weird bug in your eyes, like you did   
when I used your stock report for drawing paper. You were always the math one in   
the family. I hope it's helped you out.  
  
I don't want to make this too long. I know it's weird, me emailing you out of the   
blue like this. I don't want to weird-out your day completely. I miss you, but I'm   
not an idiot. If you don't want to talk to me, send a reply with a tag-line like "you   
crack-whore, leave me the fuck alone" and I'll get the message. I bet you didn't   
know I knew words like that^^.   
  
Catherine  
  
  
It had been a whim that led him to this website. He had been surfing the 'net, digging up information for a   
report to make to Estet about a new drug on the market, and he had come across an email address with a   
familiar @ signature. He had typed in the URL out of curiosity, figuring he could try to hack into the   
account. Blinking at the text fields, he splayed his fingers across the keyboard and typed in his high-school   
and college email address, certain it would say "inactive" and that would be that.  
  
The new message in his inbox had startled him. His stoic exterior fizzled for an instant before being   
replaced. Raising an eyebrow slightly, he clicked the message and skimmed it over. He hadn't even   
realized he was crying until Schuldich put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Something wrong, Crawford?"  
  
Crawford blinked, refocusing his golden eyes on the glowing computer screen. "My sister sent me an   
email."  
  
"Sister?" Schuldich asked. Crawford felt the grip on his shoulder tighten slightly. "How did she know   
where to find you?"  
  
"She didn't. This is my email address from high school. I didn't know it still worked."  
  
Schuldich leant over Crawford, staring at the screen. "It seems neither did she. She tried this on a whim."   
He turned to Crawford. "I didn't know you had a sister."  
  
"I haven't seen her in over ten years. Not since graduation from Harvard." Crawford raised a finger,   
pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I cut all ties to home when I joined Estet. That was the deal.   
No further contact whatsoever. Not even a line to let them know I wouldn't be around. I disappeared.   
Frankly, I'm surprised she even tried to find me."  
  
"Were you two close?"  
  
"She's nine years younger than me. I doted on her."  
  
Schuldich smirked, snaking his arm around Crawford. "Somehow, I can't see Bradley Crawford doting on   
anyone, let alone a little girl."  
  
Crawford shook his head slightly, sliding the mouse up and clicking reply. Schuldich's eyes widened.   
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Letting her know I'm alright," Crawford replied calmly.  
  
"Are you fucking insane?"  
  
Crawford sighed. "The reason Estet never terminated this email account was they didn't know about it. It   
isn't connected to me at all. I used a false name and address when I created it, just like my sister did. The   
only thing showing our real names is the greeting and closing in the body of her email to me. If I ask her   
not to tell anyone, including our parents, she won't. There's no harm in it."  
  
Schuldich frowned. "You trust her that much? You don't know her anymore, Bradley. Things happen in   
ten years. Look at Farfarello. Ten years ago, he was Jesus-boy."  
  
"Point taken. However, this is Cat, not Farfarello. I'd like to think I know my sister."  
  
Schuldich sighed, disentangling himself from the American. "It's your funeral if you're caught. I'm going   
out."  
  
"Don't kill anyone," Crawford called absently.  
  
  
To: TabbyCat@freemail.com  
From: NASDAQhacker@freemail.com  
Subject: Re: Miss You  
Date: January 20, 2001 12:10pm EDT  
  
Well, this was a pleasant surprise. Thank you for saying you won't pry; I'm going to   
hold you to it. Sufficed to say that I am well and relatively busy. I have one favor   
to ask in addition to the not prying. Please, keep this correspondence a secret.   
Don't even tell Mother and Father. I have my reasons, and if an opportunity arises   
on my end to make you aware, then I will. College? My, where has the time flown?   
What school are you attending? Let me warn you, if it is a useless state school, I'm   
going to have to delete your records^^. Mother will be able to hang your diploma   
next to mine a year from now. Make her proud.  
  
I trust Mother and Father are well? Are you still living in that horrible Sunshine   
State? I know you liked it, how I do not know. I much preferred the blustery north.   
How is your cat?  
  
Forgive me, I find I don't know what to write. Please, continue to keep me abreast   
of what you are doing and how school is going. I would love to hear from you, even   
the most trivial details. I love you all, and I do miss you.  
  
Brad  
  
  
To: NASDAQhacker@freemail.com  
From: TabbyCat@freemail.com  
Subject: Re: Miss You  
Date: January 23, 2001 1:07am EDT  
  
flings arms around you You do not know how happy I am to hear you say that. I   
won't tell Mom or Dad, if that's what you want. This is our secret. You have NO idea   
how much I've missed you. hugs life out of you  
  
We're living in hicksville Virginia now, actually. Not quite your "blustery north"   
(since when did you get poetic?), but it's closer than my Florida. It's freezing here!   
What sucks though is that for all the cold, it never snows. NEVER. It's evil like that.   
You'd think it could at least do that, like compensation, but no. And my poor   
Midnight is no more. He passed on from old age just after we moved to the   
Confederate Capital State. We've got a new cat now, a real cutie. Mom named her   
Jovanka. It's weird, I know, but Mom always was a little off.  
  
No, I don't go to the evil that is state school. I'm at a private women's college. It's   
quiet, secluded, and boring as hell. For me, at least, since I don't subscribe to the   
'weekend slut' idea. I swear, some of these girls spend their entire weekends at   
men's colleges in the area whoring. They're all a bunch of bitches. Thankfully, not   
everyone here's like that. My roommate this year isn't. She's a total workaholic,   
taking 25 hours and holding down a campus job. Sound familiar, Bradley? jabs you   
in ribs with elbow  
  
Anyway, it's late, and I've got a 9am class tomorrow. I'll talk to you later! yawns   
and wave bye-bye  
  
Catherine  
  
To: TabbyCat@freemail.com  
From: NASDAQhacker@freemail.com  
Subject: Re: Miss You  
Date: January 27, 2001 4:58am EDT  
  
I'm sorry to hear about the cat. I know you loved him very much. I take it you   
don't like Virginia very much? innocent sarcasm Look, Cat, I've mastered the art   
of carats. Your brother can now be sarcastic over the Internet. And, there is   
nothing wrong with working hard. Your roommate sounds like a very dedicated   
young woman. You could take a lesson from her. Dear God, I sound like Father,   
don't I? chuckles There is so much I want to talk to you about. Do you have a   
boyfriend? What are your plans for when you graduate? Are you going to go abroad   
while you're in school? Did you have a summer job? I'm so sorry I can't reciprocate   
with information, Catherine, I really am.  
  
Brad  
  
  
To: NASDAQhacker@freemail.com  
From: TabbyCat@freemail.com  
Subject: Re: Miss You  
Date: January 31, 2001 3:23pm EDT  
Attachments: me.jpg, folks.jpg, cat.jpg  
  
Maybe these'll make you feel better. Look, I'm not ten! I'm still short, though. I'm   
only 5'2". The picture of Mom and Dad was taken about a year ago, for their 33rd   
wedding anniversary. Notice Dad's got contacts? It's weird even now to see him   
without glasses. I mean, our whole family wears them. And this is Jovanka. She's   
spastic-cat. I love her to death. Hey, if you've got a good enough printer, you can   
tape these to your dresser, or something, right?  
  
You ask a lot of questions, Bradley, do you know that? I don't have too much time   
before I have to run to class, so I'll hit one now and get the others later, okay? Re:   
the boyfriend thing: no. grins I'm not just going to leave it there, don't worry,   
Bradley. I don't whore myself out, like I said before, so it's kinda difficult to meet   
any decent men. Everyone I meet in neutral settings, like the thing they call a   
shopping mall (it's tinier that Kmart), gets "friendly" the minute I say where I go to   
school, like I'm expected to just jump them in public. It's really sick. All the decent   
men are already taken, it seems, and all live far, far from hicksville. I had a couple   
of boyfriends in high school, but they were psycho (literally, I shit you not). I'm not   
really looking for a boyfriend right now, though, so it suits me fine. I have my J-  
pop/J-rock stars. Give me Gackt any day! Or T. M. Revolution, for that matter.   
Sorry, you probably don't know who in the hell they are. Just ignore me. grins  
  
Catherine  
  
  
To: TabbyCat@freemail.com  
From: NASDAQhacker@freemail.com  
Subject: Re: Miss You  
Date: February 4, 2001 7:25am EDT  
  
Thank you so much for the pictures, Cat! You have changed so much! You've   
turned into a fine-looking young woman. Although, I do remember your hair being   
much lighter…. Mother and Father look wonderful as well. I just wish Mother didn't   
have such sad eyes in her anniversary picture. And your cat is cute. Why is she   
spastic-cat?  
  
I'm sorry to hear about the pricks you've met. Maybe my friends and I will come   
down and relieve them of their genitalia for you. And, actually, I do know of whom   
you speak. One of my friends quite enjoys Japanese pop and rock music. I don't   
suppose you've heard of a hideous group called Morning Musume? groans If I   
hear any more of it, I think I'll pop my own eardrums. Then again, it's better than   
the German techno I'm forced to endure at times. Is there something wrong with   
wanting to hear a little Bach every now and then?  
  
  
To: NASDAQhacker@freemail.com  
From: TabbyCat@freemail.com  
Subject: Re: Miss You  
Date: February 10, 2001 5:56am EDT  
  
I hate not being able to sleep. I woke up an hour ago and can't for the life of me   
sleep. My roomie's still dead to the world. Lucky bitch. Do you ever get insomnia,   
Bradley? Doesn't it just suck?  
  
Thanks for the sympathy about the "pricks." Would you really? Please? I can give   
you a list of names and addresses^^. Geez, you'd think I was hiring a hit-man, or   
something. Maybe I can ask my friend Grace. Her dad has friends in the Mafia.   
Don't you dare knock Morning Musume, they kick ass! Okay, so they're not that   
great, but they're not intolerable. Tell your friend to listen to Do as Infinity, they're   
great. The CD is a bitch to find in the US, though, I'll warn you now. Download it off   
Napster and burn it yourself, it's much easier. blinks German techno? You've got   
some weird friends, Bradley.  
  
Re: plans after graduation. I haven't given them much thought. I wanted to teach   
for a little while, but the program here sucked big-time. Maybe I'll do grad-school,   
or something. Maybe I'll be a librarian. Maybe I'll just win the lottery and invest it   
in whatever stocks you suggest, since you're so good with that stuff, and retire in   
comfort at age 22. I have no clue right now.  
  
Fucking dammit! The fucking fire-alarm is ringing NOW? I'll talk later, I've got to   
wake my roommate up. She's gonna hate me for this.  
  
  
To: NASDAQhacker@freemail.com  
From: TabbyCat@freemail.com  
Subject: Re: Miss You  
Date: February 10, 2001 4:45pm EDT  
  
This is the day from Hell, Bradley. It HAS to be. I told you about the fire-alarm   
thing this morning. Well, that was just the beginning. It turns out that someone's   
incense burner fell off her dresser and onto some report she left lying on the ground.   
So, there really was a fire, but it was a teeny tiny little thing. All the firemen had to   
do was thump it with a heavy cloth. We were standing outside in our pajamas for   
two hours because of it though. Two fucking hours! Do you have any idea how   
COLD it was?! It was 13 degrees Fahrenheit! 13! And I only had on my pajamas, a   
robe, and flip-flops, because that's the first pair of shoes I found. It was horrible.   
But wait, there's more!  
  
Greek sucks. I mean, it REALLY sucks. We had our first test the other day, which I   
did study for. I swear I did! I went for tutoring sessions, I recited forms, I made   
fucking flashcards, the works! And, what did I get on said test? A seventy-fucking-  
two. I HATE GREEK!!! takes deep breath Sorry. My professor wants me to do   
bi-weekly tutoring sessions now, not just weekly. And he's given me a drill book to   
work with outside of class. Hello, I have five other classes? One of which is his   
stupid Latin class!  
  
I also had my math class today. Damn general education requirements. Can I just   
banish them to the seventh level of Hell, please? I'm taking pre-calc, which is all like   
algebra, which I sucked at in high school, and I suck at now. Why me? Our   
professor went over something today, I don't remember what, because it flew so far   
over my head I could only make it out as a dot.   
  
I'm sorry, Bradley, I don't mean to dump on you. I've been having some issues   
lately, so I don't want to bring this up with some of the girls around here. And Mom   
and Dad hate when I bitch. I'll talk to you when I've calmed down some. I think I'll   
go smoke for a while.  
  
Catherine  
  
  
To: TabbyCat@freemail.com  
From: NASDAQhacker@freemail.com  
Subject: Talk to me, Cat  
Date: February 14, 2001 8:30pm EDT  
  
"Dump" on me, by all means. I'm glad you feel you can talk to me about things that   
concern you. Your day did sound awful. If it's any consolation, I wasn't very good   
at pre-calculus either. grins sheepishly One of my friends is dealing with some   
difficult school-related things right now too, so I have an idea of how frustrated you   
feel.   
  
I apologize for replying so late to your emails. Things have been coming up here   
that have made it impossible to get near a computer for non-work related uses the   
past few days. What are these issues you've been having? I understand if you don't   
want to talk about them at all, but please don't think that you're burdening me with   
your problems. I want to help you in any way I can, even if it is just being someone   
you can bitch to with no problems.   
  
On a somewhat lighter note, my friend said to tell you he does indeed have the CD   
by Do as Infinity. He's rather proud of this, actually.   
  
Happy Valentine's Day, Cat. I hope Mother sent you chocolate. Is dark chocolate   
still your favorite? I remember trading with you when we were younger, because we   
always got mixed bags of candy. You couldn't stand the white chocolate pieces, and   
I hated the dark chocolate. smiles fondly Have a piece of virtual-dark chocolate.   
feeds you square of dark chocolate Am I being too silly? Schu thinks so.  
  
Brad  
  
  
To: NASDAQhacker@freemail.com  
From: TabbyCat@freemail.com  
Subject: Re: Talk to me, Cat  
Date: February 19, 2001 9:35pm EDT  
  
Thanks, Bradley. I really appreciate you saying I can talk to you. There has just   
been some shit going on lately. One of my friends and I had a major fight about a   
week and a half ago, and it's really been bothering me. It was over something   
stupid, too. But, she's been saying shit to some of our mutual friends about me, and   
they're not willing to hear my side of things now. I'm feeling sort of alone at the   
moment. I'm glad I've got you to write to, or I think I'd go insane. I don't really   
want to go into it at the moment. And, classes are still being a bitch.  
  
rereads previous message and smiles Schu? Who is this Schu? A friend of   
yours? Significant other? nudges you in the ribs With a nickname like Schu, you   
two must be pretty close^^. But, I said I wouldn't pry, so I'll quit with the   
questioning. I'm just glad you've got a friend where you are that you're close to.  
  
Catherine  
  
To: TabbyCat@freemail.com  
From: NASDAQhacker@freemail.com  
Subject: Re: Talk to me, Cat  
Date: February 25, 2001 8:28am EDT  
  
I meant it, Cat. Anything you want to tell me, I'm more than willing to listen.   
gives you big supportive hug I hope everything works out with you and your   
friends. Is there some sort of conflict mediation program at your school you could   
go to? I know it probably sounds odd, but they can sometimes help. My coworkers   
and I would go insane without intermittent mediation sessions. Perhaps you could   
talk to your faculty advisor? He or she could help you with your academic concerns   
as well. I wish I could be of more help.  
  
I mentioned Schu? I didn't even realize. Yes, Schu is someone I know quite well. It   
is nice to have friends to talk with. Perhaps if your friends aren't listening to you and   
supporting you, then they're not truly your friends. Sorry, I sound like Father again,   
I know. That's the same thing he said to me when I had trouble fitting in at college.   
Did I tell you about that ever? You may have been too young at the time. Let me   
know and I'll tell you the sordid story^^.  
  
Brad  
  
To: NASDAQhacker@freemail.com  
From: TabbyCat@freemail.com  
Subject: Re: Talk to me, Cat  
Date: March 1, 2001 4:15pm EDT  
  
Thanks for the advice, Bradley. I did talk to my advisor. She thinks I should get a   
peer mentor/tutor to help with my math and Greek. She even called our resource   
center to set me up an appointment, since I was kinda blubbering incoherently at the   
time. I had a break-down in her office. I felt really embarrassed, but she was cool   
with it. Apparently she gets it a lot. She's one of the best faculty advisors on   
campus, so people go to her all the time with problems. I promise I'll tell you the   
whole thing once it's all worked out, okay? I swear. What would I do without you?   
Seriously, you've been the voice of reason for me lately.  
  
What sordid story is this, Bradley Randolph Crawford? I know nothing of a sordid   
story in your past. Remember, I was but a tender child of ten when you left. I   
wasn't allowed to know juicy details or things of sordid nature. You tell, then I'll tell,   
okay? And, tell Schu I said hi^^.   
  
Did you say one of your friends has a DAI CD? Where the hell did he find it? I have   
searched and searched, and it's not available anywhere? Did he import it for big   
bucks, or something? Lucky bastard! Mom flips out if I buy a fifteen dollar J-rock   
CD off of AnimeNation.com. She doesn't get the concept that I can spend petty cash   
how I want. I don't blow it, I just get a CD every month. That's about all I buy,   
actually. I'm more careful than she gives me credit for. sighs Did she ever   
bother you about your money, Bradley?  
  
Catherine  
  
  
To: TabbyCat@freemail.com  
From: NASDAQhacker@freemail.com  
Subject: Re: Talk to me, Cat  
Date: March 12, 2001 10:18am EDT  
  
Yes, Mother did give me a hassle about my allowance, and then about my own   
money. She worries unnecessarily about such things, Cat. But, that's just the way   
she is, and I don't think you can change her. She's too set in her ways. She'll just   
have to deal with it. She doesn't control your finances, so don't worry about her.   
Just say, "yes, mother," or however you would word it, and go about your business.   
It worked for me.  
  
The sordid story: I suppose it isn't really all that sordid. I was the youngest one at   
Harvard at the time, remember. I was only 15 when I went, and I finished in two   
and a half years. My roommate and my friends were all rushing to pledge   
fraternities, and they wanted me to do so as well. Pledging would have detracted   
from my work, and I told them so. They weren't too pleased. They wanted us to be   
together our whole time there, and I was spoiling it by not agreeing to rush with   
them. The fraternity boys lived in separate quarters, so I wouldn't have seen them   
unless I pledged too. I refused, and they all got into the same frat together. They   
made my social life a living Hell. Since I was so young, there were very few things I   
could actually do, you know. Most places, you had to be at least 18. I couldn't even   
get a part-time job because of my age. They were always quick to verify my age, so   
I couldn't participate in anything. They also made sure any girl I was interested in   
knew how young I was. They were a bunch of jerks, now that I look back. I was   
very hurt by their actions, but I know I did the right thing. I met new friends, ones   
that didn't abandon me because of my dedication to schoolwork, and it worked out   
fine. I do wish I knew what happened to those guys, though, just to see if they're   
anywhere they thought they'd be.  
  
Okay, your turn, little sis. Spill it^^.  
  
Brad  
  
  
To: TabbyCat@freemail.com  
From: NASDAQhacker@freemail.com  
Subject: Re: Talk to me, Cat  
Date: March 14, 2001 11:23pm EDT  
  
Work must be evil right now if it took you that long to reply. Don't get too stressed   
out, Bradley. It sounds like those guys were evil! Someone ought to teach them a   
lesson. Although, given that they are jerks by nature, they've probably forgotten the   
whole thing. rolls eyes Stupid people suck.  
  
Anyway, my classes are going much better now. My mentor/tutor person is really   
great. She's taking advanced Greek, so she actually knows what she's talking about.   
And, she can break it down so I actually get it. Unlike Mister-I-Have-A-Stick-Up-My-  
Ass. And she's in my math class too, so she can help with my pre-calc. Can you   
believe I have exams in just over a month? Last week in April. The year flies by,   
doesn't it?  
  
Okay, the thing. My friend Jackie and I had a big fight over a month ago now,   
because she thought I was trying to flirt with her boyfriend Matthew. Let me just   
say that Matthew is fugly and a complete bastard. We all went out to a club, which   
was actually my first time at a club, by the way, and Matthew, while Jackie's puking   
her guts out from some random alcoholic beverage, makes a pass at me. I told him   
to go to Hell, which his brain seemed to translate as "take me now, you ultimate   
bish." Bastard. He grabbed me and forced his tongue in my mouth, which was   
absolutely the most sick thing that's ever happened to me. Jackie looks up from   
puking into a bag just in time to see him doing this, and assumes I'm the one at   
fault, because her Matty could never even conceive of cheating on her. So, she tells   
everyone that I'm a big slut, and no one listens to my side of it. Well, a few people   
did, but most of my friends took her side. We've since quit hanging out. She even   
quit the fencing team just to get away from me. It's not fun being called a slut by   
your former best friends, or by random strangers. It's gotten better now, though.   
She broke up with Matthew last week, because she caught him with a girl from   
another school, ironically enough.  
  
We have our room lottery in a few weeks. I have a pretty low number, so I'm   
hoping I can finagle a single out of them this year. Roommates are okay, but I need   
space, you know? There's one dorm with singles as big as some of the doubles,   
which would be awesome. Then, I could put up all the posters I want. My   
roommate asked me to take down a few of them, because she said they distracted   
her while she was studying. I took down one, to oblige her. But, can't she just go to   
the library? Or, turn her back to my half of the room? I'm not being weird, am I?  
  
Catherine  
  
  
To: TabbyCat@freemail.com  
From: NASDAQhacker@freemail.com  
Subject: Re: Talk to me, Cat  
Date: March 18, 2001 10:47am EDT  
  
Work has been very hectic, yes. I'm dead tired right now. I want nothing more than   
to go and take a hot bath, have a cup of tea, and curl up in bed for ten or twelve   
hours. Hopefully things will calm down soon.  
  
That sounds like an awful situation. I hope it's really getting better. makes note in   
black book to take out Jackie and Matthew next time in the area^^ And, I hope   
you get your single. Lots of images would distract me, yes, but if they're on your   
side of the room, she could do other things to avoid them. It's not like your posters   
are on her side, right?  
  
What are your plans for the summer? Do you have a job lined up? A class you're   
going to take? I may try to finagle something myself, if I know what you're up to. I   
know I shouldn't, but I miss you. Maybe if things go according to plan, I won't have   
to be so secretive in future.   
  
Brad  
  
  
To: NASDAQhacker@freemail.com  
From: TabbyCat@freemail.com  
Subject: Re: Talk to me, Cat  
Date: March 22, 2001 4:14pm EDT  
  
pats you on the back Poor Bradley. I hope you get a good vacation when this big   
whatever-it-is at work is over. You deserve it, I know. You could visit? Really?   
Please! Do you have any idea how much I miss you? I haven't seen you in so long.   
I think I'm working up at the dollar store again. Yeah, big fun, I know. Hey, it pays.   
Not too well, but it pays. If you're going to finagle, though, I can change my plans   
to make it easier on you. I can't write too much now, though, because I have a   
meeting with my tutor at 4:30. I'll talk later! I hope your thing goes well!  
  
Catherine  
  
  
To: NASDAQhacker@freemail.com  
From: TabbyCat@freemail.com  
Subject: You there?  
Date: April 7, 2001 4:25pm EDT  
  
Bradley? I don't mean to bugger you if you're in the middle of something, but you   
haven't written in a few days. I know you said something big was going down, but I   
just wanted to see that you were okay. I get worried for no reason, sometimes.   
Write me back soon, okay?  
  
Catherine  
  
  
To: TabbyCat@freemail.com  
From: NASDAQhacker@freemail.com  
Subject: It's done  
Date: April 10, 2001 8:17am EDT  
  
We did it, Cat. We did it! I don't want to go into it over email, but we're free now,   
all of us. We're going to be finishing things up here over the next week or so, and   
then we're hopping a flight to Berlin, to clean up one last thing. You have no idea   
how relieved we all are. I know it's an odd request, but is there anywhere near your   
school we could stay when we're done? Any little hotels or bed and breakfasts?   
Please let me know soon, Cat. I really want to see you. Now that this is finally   
done, I can start rebuilding my life again. I miss you. I miss Mother and Father.   
Don't tell them yet, though, I want to get a few more details worked out before they   
find out I'm coming home, like, how to explain certain things.  
  
Brad  
  
  
To: NASDAQhacker@freemail.com  
From: TabbyCat@freemail.com  
Subject: Re: It's done  
Date: April 11, 2001 10:38pm EDT  
  
You're coming home? hugs you tightly Bradley! I looked into the hotels around   
here, and there's not much. There's a Holiday Inn a few miles from school, and I   
think a Motel 6 up the turnpike. Do you want me to make the reservations, since it's   
a local call for me? The rooms at Holiday Inn are cleaner, I know, and are only   
about $65 a night. How long are you going to stay? When are you coming? Where   
are you coming from? What the hell do you mean by rebuilding your life? And,   
who's the "we" that's coming home with you? Is Schu coming?  
  
Completely off the topic, I did get a single for next year. It's not a big as I would   
have liked, but it's MINE. Four walls just for me. The room's about 7.5' by 12',   
which isn't too bad. It's almost a square, right? I can't wait to see you!!  
  
Catherine  
  
  
To: TabbyCat@freemail.com  
From: NASDAQhacker@freemail.com  
Subject: Re: It's done  
Date: April 15, 2001 10:29am EDT  
Attachments: schwarz.jpg  
  
Please, if you could put the reservations in my name at the Holiday Inn. There are   
four of us, so we can stay two to a room. Remember to ask for two single beds in   
each room. We should be arriving on the 24th. That's not cutting into your exams, is   
it? When do you go home for the summer? Tell Mother we can give you a ride, if it   
will be easier on her. Yes, you can tell Mother and Father now. Just say "Brad and a   
few of his friends from work are coming down for a visit, and they're picking me up   
from school on the way. He promises to explain everything when he gets in," or   
something like that. You know what they'll swallow better than I do.  
  
The "we" does include Schu, yes. His name is Schuldich, and he's been my closest   
friend, co-worker, everything, for the past seven years. I hope you'll like him. The   
other two are also friends and co-workers, a young man by the name of Jei   
Farfarello, and a young man by the name of Nagi Naoe. Nagi-kun's actually only a   
few years younger than you. He's seventeen, turning eighteen this year. They're all   
eager to meet you. I'll admit, Schuldich was a little hesitant about our   
correspondence at first, but he's fine now. He was afraid it might jeopardize our   
work, but, and I really hope you don't mind, I let him read parts of your emails. Just   
the parts where you said you wouldn't ask me about what I was doing. That made   
him feel much better.  
  
The picture is of the four of us. Nagi set up a digital camera to take it. Schuldich is   
the one with the bright flame hair. It's actually a greenish-brown, which looks much   
better, but he insists on dyeing it. Farfarello is the one with the eyepatch and scars.   
He hates being described like that, but it was the easiest way to point him out in the   
picture. Nagi is the one with the brown hair and large eyes. He's wearing his high   
school uniform. As usual, your brother is on the end, and wearing the Crawford   
trademark glasses. You said Father got contacts? That is going to be odd to look at.  
  
We're leaving for Berlin on the 19th, and I won't have Internet access while we're   
there. Send me an attached file of your address and telephone number, and encode   
it with a password, so we can call when we get in. Leave me a clue to the password   
in your email. Don't go making it too hard, now. Remember, you want to see me.  
  
Brad  
  
  
To: NASDAQhacker@freemail.com  
From: TabbyCat@freemail.com  
Subject: Info for you  
Date: April 17, 2001 4:51pm EDT  
Attachment: info.txt  
  
Okay, Bradley, here goes: It's the name of a song by Megumi Hayashibara, one of   
my favorite female J-pop artists. The name is two words: MY cat's name, and my   
favorite color. There's an underscore between the words. I've made your   
reservations for the 24th, just like you said. You can check in anytime before   
midnight. You better come see me when you get in! I mean it! I don't care what   
time of day it is, give me a call and I'll let you on campus.  
  
I can't wait to meet everyone. Nagi, Jei, and Schuldich all look like nice guys from   
your picture. Since you called him Nagi-kun, I assume he's Japanese, and that he's   
the one who was into J-pop and J-rock bands. Can I copy his DAI CD? Please, Nagi?   
And Schuldich is German, right? His name sounds German. Is he the one who   
forced you to listen to German techno? I feel your pain. Anyway, yeah, it's in the   
middle of finals, but they're self-scheduled, and I've already planned them around   
your arrival. I'm going to talk to Mom later tonight, so I'll tell her then. I can't wait   
to see you! Love you, Bradley!  
  
Catherine  
  
  
To: TabbyCat@freemail.com  
From: NASDAQhacker@freemail.com  
Subject: Last email for now  
Date: April 19, 2001 12:30am EDT  
  
Thanks to Nagi, the password was easy to crack. You'd better be glad he's a   
drooling fan of Megumi. I had no clue what you meant. Thank you for the   
information, though. I promise we'll call as soon as we've landed and gotten our   
luggage. Right now, our flight is scheduled to get in around 2:45 in the afternoon.   
We'll all go out for dinner together. Oh, we'll need directions when we call, since   
we're renting a car. Let's hope I remember how to drive on the right side of the road   
after being in Japan all these years!  
  
I hope Mother didn't give you too hard a time on the phone. I also hope she and   
Father took it well. We'll see soon enough. I won't be able to contact you until we   
land in the US, so this is the last email, for now. I can't check it while we're in   
Berlin. One quick thing: don't call Farfarello Jei. He uses it for documentation only,   
not for everyday use. He hates it. Just call him Farfarello, or some cutesy-  
shortened form. He's used to it, and it will make him feel more welcome. Trust me.   
We'll see you in a few days, Cat! I love you too.  
  
Brad  



End file.
